


Daddy's Girl P6

by riversong_sam



Series: Daddy's Girl [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 437A/N: first ever john piece! I hope you like it and I did ok with this character. FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!Parings: John x daughter!reader, Dean & Sam x SisterReader!Warnings: kidnapping, timeline is sketchy a bit because of demon knife talk, John is a softy with his girl.





	Daddy's Girl P6

A few days later you and Dean were back to being adults much to everyone pleasure. Well sorta, when the two of you changed from infants back to adults it was not good for poor Bobby and Sam. Bobby went from having an eight and a half pound, eight month old infant Dean on his lap one minute and a one hundred and eighty-five pound, twenty- six year old on him the next. Sam was in about the same boat except you had been on his shoulders. Having his older, yet tinier sister go from seven pounds to one hundred and ten on his shoulders was an interesting façade to witness.   
Dean had quickly scrambled off Bobby, and turned to you perched on Sam. They watched you wrap yourself around Sam as you got down.   
“Well as much fun as that was let’s not do that again.”  
John smiles, “I agree baby girl.”  
**  
Three weeks later you were on a hunt involving demons. John had been reluctant to split from you but you insisted you’d be alright going with Sam while he took Dean. Spitting up dean and John took the back while you and Sam took the front.   
Everything was going smoothly until near the end. Sam had been thrown across the room and knocked out. Dean rushing to get to him, demons surrounding you, John fighting to get to you and the boys. Amidst the chaos you nor Sam and Dean noticed the black smoke enter into John. It wasn’t until after you were back at Bobby’s the demon revealed itself.  
Bobby put holy water in everyone’s beer and John obviously had a bad reaction. He was locked inside his own head and watched as you changed. Your loving and kind-heartedness completely disappeared, instead now stood before him was a cold, bitter woman. He was tied to a chair under a demon trap as he said things he would never say to you. Watching more and more of the light in your eyes disappear.   
“Dean take Bobby and get me these things on this list.” Your tone was void of all emotion as you shoved the list in your brothers’ hand.  
Dean read it over, “A dead body? What do you need a dead body for?”  
“I won’t hurt daddy whither or not there is a demon in him. I know a few tricks to make it switch bodies and once it’s in the body you bring me, well let’s just say it ain’t gonna be pretty.” The venom in your voice was enough to make them flinch.   
“Ok we’ll go get the stuff.”


End file.
